My Baby
by skyforhunhan
Summary: hobae yang dingin dan cuek jatuh dalam pesona sunbae yang mengaku imut dan manly, akankah sehun bisa menadapatkannya? atau sangat sulit mendpaatkannya? "namaku xiluhan aku kelas 3 dan aku paling imut disana/" kau jahat/ aku mencintaimu meski aku harus mati karena you are my baby/ this is hunhan cute couple
1. Chapter 1

My Baby

Author : SkyForHunhan

Genre: Romance, little bit comedy,friendship

Main Cast : Sehun,Luhan

Other Cast : Find by yourself _

Rating : waerning! Yaoi! Boyxboy . T

.

.

.

Story 100% by me, cast milik sme dan hunhan

Milik mereka ber 2

Mohon bantuannya ! baru publish di ffn

Jadi maklumin ya kalau ada kata kata yang kurang enak

Cekidot ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Di sepenjuru lorong sekolah, Semua orang terus berbisik bisik dan menatap

Sosok laki-laki berambut bewarna madu, hell apa salah nya sih?

Luhan, nama nya Xi luhan. Berkebangsaan china , bersekolah di 태태 high school

Kepintaran luhan, membuat ia mendapat beasiswa ke korea

Dan , disinilah cerita luhan bersama pria es dimulai

.

.

.

. Luhan berlari dari lorong yang membuatnya risih

Ada apa dengan luhan?

Wajahnya yang imut seperti berumur 10 tahun,rambutnya yang halus

Baju nya yang rapi, sepatu nya bermerk dan bersih

Semua nya sempurna tapi… mengapa?

Luhan terus berlari, sesekali menatap perempuan maupun lelaki yangtertawa terbahak bahak sembari menunjuk luhan

….

"YAK! BISAKAH KALIAN BERHENTI TERTAWA!" emosi luhan sudah diubun ubun

"Hey rusa! Lihatlah penampilanmu kkk seperti anak kecil saja pinky luhannie boy kkkk" ucap salah satu teman luhan yang sangat sangat jahil Kim Jong In sebut saja Kai

"MEMANGNYA ADA APA SIH DENGAN PENAMPILANKU? KAU SIRIK YA KKAMJONG?"

"YAK! Berhenti teriak "

Glup

Semua orang berlari ke kelas, sialan

" tunggu apa lagi xi luhan,kim jong in? cepat kekelas'

'nne..'

….

Huang seonsaeng yang sangat menyebalkan dan sangat jendil itu mengajar kelas luhan, dan mungkin ini bukan hari bagus luhan

*Luhan Pov

Haahh aku sangat bosan, apa pentingnya sih belajar bahasa eropa, sungguh ini sangatlah tidak penting tahu, sebaiknya aku bolos saja lagipula huang seonsaeng tidak akan peduli dan hanya berlovelydovey ria bersama si naga kris

" seonsaeng! Kepalaku benar benar pusing aku seperti ohok ohok ingin haacimm pingsan" –akting yang bagus xiluhan

'benarkah? Baiklah, jika tidak semakin baik kau boleh pulang'

"gomawo"

"acting yang bagus lu" kai ber smirk ria melihat luhan yang polos dan kelewat grily sangat pintar beracting and kai lanjut berciuman mesra bersama kyungsoo

Luhan pov end $

" ah enaknyaaaaa" luhan merentangkan tangannya lebar lebar

Menghirup nafas seakan ia tidak pernah bernafas

Luhan loncat loncat, memang begini sikap luhan

Pintar namun sering membolos.

BUM

Luhan berbalik ke belakang melihat suara pintu tertutup

Sepertinya anak kelas 2 .. aku tidak pernah melihatnya di kelas 3

Tap

Tap

" kau anak kelas 2?"

"hm" ucap pemuda kelas 2 itu, melemparkan tas nya lalu tetidur

"kau harusnya tidak membolos bocah, kau baru kelas 2"

'kau juga membolos, apa salahnya sih sudah jangan menggangu"

"tapi ini tempatku" gumam luhan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh pemuda itu

"hey! Namamu siapa? Aku xiluhan kelas 3 aku paling imut disana"

Sehun pov

" hey! Namamu siapa? Aku xiluhan kelas 3 aku paling imut disana"

Tak bisakah luhan diam, aku ingin tidur batin sehun

Aku melirik sepatu converse nya berwarna pink

Jepitan rusa dirambutnya

Tas brgambar hellokitty

What the hell?!

"kau, perempuan atau laki laki?" ucap ku

"YAK! Kau tak lihat aku manly ?!"

"manly? Percaya diri sekali"

" sudahlah, namamu siapa ? "

"sehun, ooh sehun."

"aku sunbae mu jadi kau harus hormat padaku"

"diam, atau aku seret kau kebawah"

Manly? Jinjja, lihatlah penampilanmu dulu luhan, tapimanis.. tidak tidak! Dia hanya sunbae menyebalkan. Aku menggeleng gelengkan kepala ku, monolog macam apa itu

TBC chapter 2 yah aku bakal share cepet banget ko, asal kalian rnr

Dan kasih tau letak salah aku,

Thx sekali lagi

~hargain ya kkkk

sengaja aku bkin pendek, aku takut ga diterima baik


	2. Chapter 2

My Baby

Author : SkyForHunhan

Genre: Romance, little bit comedy,friendship

Main Cast : Sehun,Luhan

Other Cast : Find by yourself _

Rating : waerning! Yaoi! Boyxboy . T

.

.

.

Story 100% by me, cast milik sme dan hunhan

Milik mereka ber 2

Mohon bantuannya ! baru publish di ffn

Jadi maklumin ya kalau ada kata kata yang kurang enak

Cekidot ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1~

Matahari mulai muncul dengan malu-malu, tandanya manusia harus bangun

Untuk melakukan aktifitasnya, semua orang pasti nya sudah mandi

Karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.15

Tok, tok

"LUHANN BANGUN KAU BISA TELAT!"

"eungh?, aish eomma sebentar lagi ne 5 menit saja"

" 5 menitmu itu 5 jam, cepat bangun"

"ne ne ne"

"eomma luhannie berangkat dulu ne"

"ne, ingat jangan cengeng! Kau manly, dan belajar yang benar jangan BOLOS!"

"eomma! Aku tidak cengeng!, tergantung pelajaran apa sih eomma,, aku kan pintar"

"YAK ANAK BODOH SINI KAU!"

Setelah pergi dari rumah nya, tentu memakai jepitan kesukaanya

Walaupun luhan selalu diejek pinky luhannie boy , tapi.. just be your self

Menurut luhan, menjadi diri sendiri lebih bagus

Setelah mendapatkan ejekan kai, dan acting bersama huang seonsaeng

Luhan kini berada di atap sekolah nya.

Dan tentunya juga berkenalan dengan hobae kurang ajar

Ingin sekali luhan menonjoknya tapi melihat hobae yang bernama sehun lebih tinggi dan besar nyali luhan menciut , ok lupakan yang ini~

Setelah perdebatan kecil dengan sehun, luhan kini hanya membaca komik kesukaanya

Ta terasa sudah 5volume dia habisi, dan pasti pelajaran huang jendil itu sudah selesai

Luhan berdiri dari duduknya, membersihkan celana dan bajunya dari debu

"heh, kau tidak masuk kelas? Ini sudah 3 jam berlalu"

"sudahlah jangan mengurusku pergi sana"

"hobae kurang ajar, aku laporkan kepada lee seonsaeng agar kau dikeluarkan"

"silahkan saja, aku juga akan laporkan"

"eommaa dia sungguh menyebalkan huaaaa" luhanmenangis dan tentuya lari dari hobae sialan itu

"cengeng sekali, apkah benar dia kelas 3 sma? Lebih baik dia di tk saja bersama adikku"

Sehun tersenyum

Tunggu, sehun tersenyum.

" sungguh menyebalkan! Hiks,,, aku tidak semanly dimatanya kannn" luhan mengusap airmatanya sungguh kekanak kanakan

"Luhan, kau bolos lagi yaa?" ucap minseok sahabat luhan panggil saja si bakpao ini xiumin

"eum! Lagipula pelajaran huang itu sudah beralu , ah aku lapar"

"ayo lu kita kekantin bytheway mengapa kau menangis lu?"

"hobae kurang ajar itu membuatku kesall" luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"heum? Kelas? Dan siapa luhannie?" xiumin memandang luhan dengan polosnya

"sehun, kelas 2"

"Ya tuhan, kau berurusan dengan si preman sekolah?!"

"hh…. p..reman sekolah? Mmaksud..mu?" luhan takut setengah mati pantas saja saat luhan menanyakan nama,kelas sehun , sehun sungguh menatapnya seakan 'aku akan membunuhmu luhan'

"jika ada yang berurusan dengannya, sehun akan mencekiknya bahkan mematahkan lehernya"

" apaa…b…benar itu minseok?

"ya luhan, aku mendengarnya dari anak kelas 1 dan 2 contoh nya pacar baekhyn,park chanyeol dirawat dirumah sakit karena mengambil permen sehun"

"mminseok! Jangan menakutnakutiku! Aku kan hanya menyapanya!"

"mana mungkin aku menakutimu bodoh, ayo makan"

"ay…o"

-sehun pov-

Aku menatap punggung yang kecil itu, sunbaeku yang manja dan cengeng

Aku sangat jengkel kepadanya ingin sekali aku membotaki kepalanya dan mengambil jepitan rusanya dan aku bakar tetapi mengapa aku ingin luhan sunbae tetap disini ,, apa aku.. tidak tidak mungkin aku menyukainya . bodoh kau ooh sehun

BOM

Aku melihat ke belakang, hhh si naga itu

" yo bro, mengapa kau bolos?"ucap kris

"diam, atau kupatahkan lehermu"

"akan kupatahkan kau juga hun"

" ada apa kris?"

"kau melihat my baby tao?"

"keparat, aku tidak peduli dengang guru itu sekarang pergi !"

"baiklah, bagaimana aku traktir ke kantin ?" ucap kris

"not bad" bukan ide buruk bukan? aku beranjak mengambil taski lalu pergi bersama si kris itu.

-=-sehun pov end, author pov

Luhan dan xiumin sedang memakan ramyeon yang ia pesan, seperti biasa kantin ini

Sangat ramai karena harganya yang sangat ramai, dan tentunya bangku sudah penuh semua

Untung saja , xiuhan mendapat kursi

"lu? Ada apa ? kau dari tadi sangat gelisah"xiumin meletakkan sumpitnya

"apa.. aaa.. perkataanmu.. tadi..aa..bena..r?" luhan menundukkan kepala sambil memegang lehernya sungguh luhan masih ingin berfoto ria, bermain boneka,bola tanpa gips dilehernya membayangkan nya saja sudah berhasil membuat luha bergidik ngeri

"yatuhan,,luhan! Kau tidak usah takut"

"tapi tapi.."

"cepat makan,atau aku akan menyuruh sehun kris untuk duduk disini" ucap xiumin menunjuk kris dan tentunya sehun yang kewalahan mencari tempat duduk

"ah jangan minseok"

"dan aku akan memanggil mereka jika kau menyebut nama asliku"

"ish mengapa cih kau jahat cekali cama luhannie yang imut ini" luhan mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya membuat xiumin tidak mood makan

"stop luhan"

"baiklah minseok"

-.-

"kris bagaimana ini tidak ada tempat duduk lagi, tanganku sudah panas kau tau" ucap sehun

"itu ada mereka hanya ber 2,, eum ada minseok hyung dan… aku tidak mengenalnya"

"persetan dengan itu kris! Aku ingin makan, kau ingin kubanjur engan ramen ini eoh?"

"sialan kau, cepat kesana"

"ano… boleh kami ber 2 duduk disini xiumin hyung dan sunbae?"

"silahkan" ucap xiumin

Deg

Deg

'ya tuhan ya tuhan tolong lulu ya tuhan leher lulu gamau patah'

Xiumin memandang luhan yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya

"eum sunbae, aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu, eum siapa namamu?" ucap kris, ya kris sangat mudah bergaul dan baik hati tidak seperti temannya yang satu ini, dengan tidak tahu sopan santun memakan ramen nya entah sejak kapan.

"luhan"

Deg

Deg

'luhan?' batin sehun

Sehun memandang luhan dengan wajah super datar

Namun, kau tahu? Hati sehun kini seakan ingin meloncat dari tempatnya, luhan yang tahu sehun memandangnya dengan wajah datar, luhan malah menganggap sehun seperti ingin mencabik cabik dan memakannya sungguh luhan ingin kabur

"oh luhan sunbae, namaku kris aku kelas 2A dan bocah tengik satu ini kelas 2B Namanya sehun, maklum sunbae dia ini sangat ku-" ucapan kris terpotong saat sehun menginjak kakinya

"AH SIALAN BEDEBAH KAU SAKIT TAHU" keris menginjak bali kaki sehun

Semenjak pertemuan di kantin xiumin , kris , luhan sangat dekat tapi entah kenapa kris bingung saat kris ingin duduk bersama xiumin,luhan pastinya sehun akan kabur , dengan alasan " kita tidak bisa bergaul dengan sunbae yang polos" hell apa maksudnya asal kris tahu sehun hanya tidak ingin bersikap bodoh didepan luhan, dan kemarin sehun sudah menafsirkan bahwa ia menyukai ..bukan.. bahwa sehun mencintai luhan.

"Ayolah hun,xiumin hyung dan luhan hyung kan sangat baik pada kita"

"kau menyukai xiumin dan luhan sunbae eoh?"

"gila! Mana mungkin?! Kita hanya teman , dihatiku sih hanya tao seonsaeng"

"terserah"cibir sehun

"sekali saja yah un? Aku kan tidak ingin tao ku beranggapan jika aku berselingkuh"

"baiklah!"

":"

"luhan, sudah kau tidak usah takut lagi oleh sehun. Contohnya? Lehermu masih mulus dan seksi kan?"

"yak!"

"kkk luhan luhan"

"hai xiu hyung. Lu hyung, aku membawa guru kita tercinta" ucap kris sambil menarik tangan huang seonsaeng , ya kris berpacaran dengan tao atau huang seonsaeng

'dasar gila' batin luhan

"hi seonsaeng" ucap xiumin

"hi xiu, disini kau memanggilku tao hyung saja"

"ne tao hyung"

"hi hyung" ucap luhan ya walau luhan enggan menyapa guru menyebalkan itu

"hi lu"

"eh, kemana sehun kris?" ucap xiumin

"enthlah, dia selalu menghindar jika aku mengajakmu dan luhan hyung, mungkin dia membenci salah satu dari kalian, menurut ku sih " ucap kris setelah itu kris seenak jidat nya mencium tao

'bodoh' batinluhan

"tuhkan xiumin, sudah kubilangkan !?" ucap luhan mencubit cubit minseok

Dan tentunya xiumin dengan sepenuh hati dan berlapang dada tubuhnya akan membiru decubiti laki laki jadian ini

[]

Luhan yang notabene sunbae sehun pasti akan jarang bertemu luhan well

Bertemu hanya istirahat saja mungkin namun sehun sepertinya akan jarang bertemu luhan, tidak sehun tidak membenci minseok atau luhan seperti apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya,kris. Sehun ingin menghilangkan perasaanya pada luhan tetapi entah mengapa hatinya sangat sakit jika luhan berdekatan dengan yang lain seperti chen,lay,apa lagi xiumin ya walau mereka hanya teman tapi kris dulu juga hanya berteman dengan tao kan?

Tafsoran sehun "teman = pacar"

Jadi sehun sangat cemburu jika luhan dekat dengan teman teman luhan

Dan detik ini

Menit ini

Nafas ini

Sehun dengan gilanya akan menyatakan cinta

Kepada sunbae nya

Ya walau tidak pernah mengobrol,menatap tidak pernah sama sekali

Sehun juga tidaktahu apa isi hatil luhanm

Sehun mencari luhan dan dugaanya benar luhan bersama xiumin,kris, dan tao

"Luhan!" teriak sehun

'sungguh ini gila' batin sheun

Sehun hanya mendelik sebal saat luhan pura pura tidak mendengar

"luhan!"

Entah mengapa sehun ingin sekali bercumbu dengan luhan tetapi ia tahu ia bukan siapa siapa luhan , melihat tidak ada pergerakan luhan, sehun menarilk luhan

"YAK! MAU APA KAU?!"luhan menangis, takut leher indahnya patah tapi luhan juga senang akhirnya sehun memanggilnta tapi… apa sehun ingin mematahkan lehernya?!

"jangan patahkan leherku..hiks

.

.

.

.

TBC

suer ini gajelas banget, aku thx banget deh walau review dikit bangget tapi aku seneng kkk

makasih ya udah hargain aku dan cerita absurd ini wkwkk ^^

maaf juga makin kesini makin gj

gomawoo


	3. Chapter 3

My Baby

Author : SkyForHunhan

Genre: Romance, little bit comedy,friendship

Main Cast : Sehun,Luhan

Other Cast : Find by yourself _

Rating : waerning! Yaoi! Boyxboy . T

.

.

.

Story 100% by me, cast milik sme dan hunhan

Milik mereka ber 2

Mohon bantuannya !

Jadi maklumin ya kalau ada kata kata yang kurang enak

Cekidot ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"YAK! MAU APA KAU?!"luhan menangis, takut leher indahnya patah tapi luhan juga senang akhirnya sehun memanggilnta tapi… apa sehun ingin mematahkan lehernya?!_

 _"jangan patahkan leherku..hiks_

 _._

 _._

Cengkraman tangan sehun mulai melonggar,hey siapa yang tega mematahkan

Leher indah luhan?yang sangat putih dan menggiurkan?

"luhan, siapa yang ingin mematahkan lehermu?" sehun berbalik menatap manik indah luhan

'sangat indah untuk dipandang' monolog sehun

"kkata, minseok.. kk-au sangat jjahat! Skrang b…biarkan aku pergi" ucap luhan

" aku tidak jahat, sungguh!. aku tau ini terlalu cepat, sangat cepat malah namun entah mengapa aku .. jantungku selalu bermasalah jika berdekatan denganmu. Eum? Kau ma-" ucapan sehun terpotong oleh teriakan luhan

"KATA MINSEOK KAU JAHATTTTTT"

'minseok sialan'

Bodohnya sehun malah merutuki minseok sunbae nya, tanpa sehun sadari .. eum.. sehun sadar luhan sudah lari terbirit birit dari hadapan sehun

"LUHANNNNN!"

"MINSEOK, KRIS,TAO TOLONG AKU!" teriak luhan berjauhan dengan sehun

Sehun pov

"LUHANNNNN!" teriakku, sial mengapa luhan sangat takut padaku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku? Jahat? Hey! Sejak kapan? Muka ku memang seperti ini sejak lahir

Hahh….

Mungkin akan sulit menggapaimu rusa kecil

Sehun pov end

Luhan pov

"minseokk…" ucap ku sambil memeluk sahabat kesayanganku

" ada apa luhan?"

"iya ada apa ?"

"ada apa lu? Biar tao bantu"

"tangan lulu sakit. Sehun mencengkram nya kuat hiks.." mata indah nya mengeluarkan air, tidak. Tangan ku tidak sakit, hanya saja perasaanku seperti di ulek ulek cem trasi

" mana yang sakit lu? Tangan mu tidak apa apa, katakana yang jujur"

Akhirnya, luhan menceritakan sngat detail

"APA?! KAU KAU DITEM MPFTTT" teriakan minseok terpotong saat kris tidak elitnya membekap mulut minseok

"KAU INI TIDAK SOPAN KRIS!" teriak minseok

"hhhh makanya sunbae! Kau itu tidak usah beteriak" kris memutar bola matanya jengah

"jadi … lu.. kau? Ditembak sehun? Apa jawabanmu!?" ucap xiumin

" ne xiu, aku memotong perkataanya lalu aku menjawab sehun jahat seperti katamu" ucap luhan dengan polosnya

'matilah aku, menyebarkan fitnah aish' batin xiumin demi bakpao di kulkas xiumin BAKPAO TOLONG AKU

"tapi, itu trlalu cepat . kau dan sehun kan baru berkenalan saat kau "MEMBOLOS" pelajaranku , mengeluh sakit malah berudaan diatap" ucap tao

"mian hyung, pelajaranmu sangat mebonsannnkaannnn"

"yak!, SUDAHLAH"

"AHH Aku punya ide! Sehun its my bespren/?. Gimana jika kau luhan! Menguji sehun , yaa seperti kau tau kan? Sehun itu sangat playboy kau tau? Hitung saja berapa uke yang dia gebet. Bahkan tao ku hampit digebet sahabat sialanku itu untung tao mempunyai selera yang tinggi sepertiku, ne tao?"

"ne chagi."

"YAK KRIS AKU TIDAK PEDULI KALAU ITU!" teriak(lagi) minseok

"back to the topic,mau tidak lu? Yaa..kau dekati saja sehun, tapi jika sehun terus menyatakan cinta padamu kau tolak saja!ya hitung hitung dia benar benar cintamu apa tidak sih,mungkin perjuangannya hanya sementara" ucap kris. Heol.. baru kali ini kris berbicara panjang lebar

" ide bagus chagi"

"sangat baik kris sangat, tumben sekali otakmu itu berjalan dengan lancar"

'sialan kau hyung'

"tapi aku masih takut tau, dia seperti orang gila! Aku dan sehun saja baru bertemu 5 hari aish " luhan mempout kan bibirnya uhhh membuat siapa saja ingin mengecupnya, aku bertaruh kau akan terbuai oleh bibir pink nya!

"Luhan, cinta itu ga mandang waktu,gender,derajat,umur cinta itu berlandasan rasa cinta dan saling memiliki , setau ku sehun tidak pernah menyatakan cinta duluan. Sekian banyk uke dan yeoja disini yang pernah menjadi pacarsehun sih karena mereka duluan bukan sehun" tutur kris

"aku sangat kenal dia" lanjut kris

"sangat" lanjut kris (LAGI)

"bisakah kau diam tuan wu?" kini tao ugh

"baiklah,,,"

Bel sekolah berbunyi, menandakan siswasiswi harus memasuki kelas yang menyebalkan

"baru saja aku memakan ramenku"

"kau bayangkan bodoh, aku baru menmbersihkan sendokku"

"aku hamper saja klimaks, sudah bel saja sialan"

"MWO!?"

Lupakan percakapan geng geng alien ini

Luhan membuka pintu kelas nya,sepi. Kelas luhan memang terkenal

-rapih

-pintar

-berwibawa

-bijak sana

Ugh, lagipula luhan tidak terlalu pintarnamun entahlah luhan malah termasuk ke kelas itu ,

'mungkin aku memang pintar sih' batin luhan

Walau jauh dari kelas minseok , luhan senang saja sih kkk~

.

.

Luhan Pov

Aku mendaratkan bokong ku ke kursi yang sangat aku cintai dan meja yang kukasihi

Rasanya aku ingin tidur saja menngingat yang mengajar kekasih nya kris kk~ kali saja si huang seonsaeng itu lupa kalo aku pernah kabur dan ketahuan

2 menit huang seonsaeng mengajar ugh rasanya aku ingin membakar tas Gucci nya

"seonsaeng.. eum aku sangat mual"

Glup

Ada apa itu mengapa mata huang seonsaeng sangat menyeramkan

Apa dia sudah tau kalau aku berbohong

Oh tidak, pasti dia akan memarahi ku aish kekasih kris ini sangat galak

"hanya 1x ini kau boleh membolos xi luhan"bisik huang seonsaeng

"Baiklah, kau beristirahatlah. Jika tidak baikkn kau boleh pulang" ucap seonsaeng lantang

'ah ,,, tak salah aku berteman dengannya' batin ku

"gomawo"

Setelah aksi menegangkan ku dengan si kekasih kris itu

Seperti biasa kemarin sepulang sekolah aku sudah membeli komik yaoi ku aaa~ entah mengapa setiap aku membaca manga aku selalu terbawa suasana hingga lupa waktu kkk

Aku menaiki tangga yang membawa ku ke atap sekolah yang damai

Dan

'mengapa dia lagi!' batinku

Sontak mendengar deru nafasku yang tersengal si namja bernama sehun itu mendongak

Uh. Apa itu? Wajahnya berseri seri

"luhan ! sini kubantu"

"aish! Kau ! tidak usah , lagi pula aku akan pergi" ucapku menyentakkan tangan besar nya

"lu, ayolah temani aku ne?" ucap sehun dengan muka menggelikan nya bayangkan saja muka galak cem sehun ber puppy eyes? Hanya baekhyune yang bisa! Tapi karena hatiku baik entah mengapa aku tersentuh,, bukan aku menyukainya loh! Tapi, mukanya tidak terlalu buruk juga. Ya sehun hoobae kurang ajar itu lumayan tampan sih da-

"sunbae? Mengapa melamun? Muka ku terlalu tampan ne?" ucap sehun membenarkan poninya

Blush

'sialan pipiku pasti merona'

"mengapa kau terlalu pede sih? Sudahlah aku tidak mood ber2an bersama mu disini lagi"

"hyung, jebal…"

'sialan kau sehun'

"baiklah!"

15 menit

20 menit

'mengapa ini sangat canggung'

"lu"

"ada apa" ucapku, ketus pastinya

"mengapa kau tak menerima cintaku?"

"kau jahat"

"hey lu, sampai aku terbang ke langit ke tujuh dan mandi bersama dewi dewi aku tidak pernah membully atau sejahat itu " ucap sehun, 'berlebihan sekali. Jika ingin mandi bersama dewi ya bersama Sandra dewi saja artis Indonesia , eum kudengar eomma nya kyungsoo adalah artis Indonesia Sandra dewi itu ya masih rumor sih '(inigabeneran:V)

"yya-a sudah diam aku inginn mebaca" komik ku sudah habis semua, tapi pelajaran menyebalkan itu 1 jam lagi, bebricara dengan si penjahat oh sehun itu? Oh big no.. aku masih sayang leher mulus ku tau

"aku aka menunggu lu, selalu"

"apa maksudmu ?" ucap ku, hemeh gombal saja terus

"kau tau kan bahwa aku mencintaimu? Lalu apa lagi?apa kau straight tapi ku dengar kau pernh berpacaran dengan henry sunbae"

'ya aku pernah berpacaran dengannya sebelum aku disakiti dengan si henry bodoh itu'

"yeah, aku punya kisah buruk soal percintaan" ucapku mengapa aku snagat lemah sekali

"aku akan membantumu sembuh kalau begitu!" sehun berdiri meninju udara dengan tangan terkepal mengapa sehun begitu bahagia?

"eoh?"  
"aku akan membantumu lu, jadi.. jadilah pacarku"

'lagi, pertanyaan itu lagi'

KRING KRING KRING

Bel, berarti pelajaran usai . yosh aku langsung berlari entah mengapa aku sudah sepeerti mempunyai jurus seribu bayangan woho cepat sekali aku berlari muehehe

"YA XI LUHAN"

'teriak saja terus oh sehun hingga jakun mu kujadikan mainan "han" ku kkk'

-han=anjing kesayangan luhan

Oke lupakan tentang anjing yang luhan beli di toko hewan milik nenek henry ugh

'melihat muka pasrah seorang sehun membuatku ingin mendorongnya dan menari bersama bintang bintang lucu sekali' batin ku

Deg

'stop meikirkannya bodoh '

BRUK

"bisakah kau tidak menab-"

Glub

"LUHAN, DARI MANA KAU?!" ucap han seosaeng

And well

Jika seperti ini aku hanya pasrah apa hukuman yang akan guru kejam itu kasih dan

Pastinya , han seonsaeng sudah mebawa sehun

"KALIAN! SEKOLAH DIBAYARIN MAHAL, BUKANNYA BELAJAR MALAH ASIK PACARAN DIATAP"

"YAK!KAMI TID-" aku berteriak, hey. Aku harus menentang

"XI LUHAN, APA KAU DIAJARI BERTERIAK KEPADA GURU!?, SEKARANG KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT RAPIKAN RUANGAN TENNIS. HARUS BERSIH!"

.

.

.

.

Te be ce dengan tidak elitnya :D

Iya tahu ko ini gaje

Tapi

Review dong ^^ aku ngarep bgt byk yg review ;v walau ini ff gj bgt !_!

Gomawo ^^


	4. Chapter 4

My Baby

Author : SkyForHunhan

Genre: Romance, little bit comedy,friendship

Main Cast : Sehun,Luhan

Other Cast : Find by yourself _

Rating : waerning! Yaoi! Boyxboy . T

.

.

.

Story 100% by me, cast milik sme dan hunhan

Milik mereka ber 2

Mohon bantuannya !

Jadi maklumin ya kalau ada kata kata yang kurang enak

Cekidot ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sungguh, Sehun menjengkelkan Aku memunguti bola tennis yang sialannya itu begitu banyak berserakan, sebagai orang yang ingin cintanya diterima tentu harusnya sehun membantuku bukannya diam sambil mengotak atik benda persegi yang mahal itu, harus nya sudah kuinjak injak sampai tidak berbentuk , well aku masih sayang nyawa~

"YAK ! "

"kenapa lulu?"

"Kau hanya diam disitu?! Bermain dengan handphone mu? Mendengarkan music yang bocor dengan earphone mu?! Bantu aku!" aaaaa ingin rasanya berteriak frustasi

"ish, mengapa tak kau suruh aku lulu"

"cepat oh sehun! Dan jangan panggil aku lulu! Cukup kau tau nama itu menjijikan"

Normal pov

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya well nama itu cukup lucu

Sehun menyapu ruangan tennis yang sumpek sial, sedngkan luhan memunguti bola tennis dilapangan

Seharusnya sehun tau kalau luhan mempunyai kelemahan, jika luhan terlalu capek

Darah brengsek itu trus mengucur sampai deru nafas luhan normal

Ya terlambat saja sehun tau,luhan sudah mengeluarkan darah

Dan seharusnya juga luhan tau, sehun mempunyai ketakutan saat melihat darah mungkin pingsan

BRUK

"luhann, kau kenapa?"

"ssh.." desisan luhan

Lalu dengan histerisnya luha pingsan sambil mengeluarkan darah merah cair yang banyak

"AAAAAAA"

Bruk

Keduanya pingsan dengan tidak elitnya

Sungguh romantic.

20 menit berlalu luhan sehun masih aja belom sadar

"suho, dimana luhan dan sehun? Apa mereka sudah mengerjakan hukuman? Mengapa lama sekali?"

"ahh, saya tidak tahu saem"

"yasudah cepat cari mereka, saem akan mengijinkan pada lee saem"

"ne saem"

Suho sang ketua kelas sampai dilapangan tennis dan ruang tennis

Wow, rapih

"Luhan sehun?" kata suho

Ya tuhan!~

"luhan sehun bangun yaampun"

Akhirnya suho pun berlari (lagi) kea rah ruang kepala sekolah untuk ke 2x nya

"saem!"

"ada apa ?"

"luhan,sehun.."

"ya ada apaa?"

"PINGSAN!"

Akhirnya suho dan kangsaem pun ada di ruang tennis

"suho yaa, kau membawa luhan ne ?"  
"sure"

Akhirnya luhan sehun pun dibaringkan di uks

2 jam berlalu

"eungh" lenguh sehun

"KYAAA"teriak sehun saat memori nya meningat darah yang mengalir ditangannya

"eh?" ucap sehun lagi,

"mengapa aku di uks bersama luhan?"monolog sehun

"ah aku ingat"

"kkkk~ wajah luhan sangat damai disini, beda sekali sama luhan yang penakut dan suka marah marah"

Cup

Bibir sehun menempel di pipi luhan

PLAKK

"aaaauuu" racau sehun sambil mengusap pipi mulusnya yang digampar tanpa dosa

"APA APAN KAU ITU?!" teriak luhan

"DAN"

"MENGAPA AKU DI UKS? KAU MEMPERKOSA KU YA!?"

"apaan sih lulu, aku saja pingsan saat melihat darah mu itu, bahkan aku tak tau siapa yang membawa kita ke uks " ucap sehun bangkit dari terjungkal nya lalu duduk di pinggir kasur uks

"ah aku sangat pusing" ucap luhan memegang pelipisnya

"eum lu, mengapa kau tiba tiba jatuh berdarah lalu pingsan?"

"aku, mempunyai penyakit. Tidak terlalu parah hanya tidak boleh kecapean saja, nah mengapa kau dengan bodohnya juga pingsan?" balik luhan

"hehe, aku agak malu, tapi ini rahasia kita. aku mempunyai rasa ketakutan yang besar saat melihat darah hehe" canggung sehun

Seumur hidup luhan yang selalu diganggu sehun, sehun tidak pernah tertawa seperti ini

"alay, sangat tidak masuk akal! Bahkan di tubuhmu saja 100% itu darah! Selalu ada darah" ucap luhan

"yeah, masa lalu ku terlalu menyedihkan" kepala sehun menunduk dia terisak

"sehun ah jangan menangis"

Hanya getaran yang ada dipunggung sehun

Luhan bangkit berdiri, persetan dengan peningnya ia merasa kasihan

"jangan menangis ne?"ucap luhan mengusap usap punggung sehun

Sehun masih diam dan menangis

"jika sehun tidak ada teman curhat, lulu(aneh) siap menjadi pundak sehun"

"bisakah?" ucap sehun masih menunduk

"tentu" ucap luhan sambil tersenyum

Bohong jika luhan tidak menyukai sehun, ya walau dia masih ragu dan masih menimang nimang apa yang dikata kris dan xiumin

"heum baiklah tapi ini hanya rahasia kita ?"

"ne "

"jadi…. Waktu itu saat aku umur 13 tahun , aku tidak seperti ini. Ya aku cukup bahagia sebelum penghancur datang dan membuat aku phobia banyak hal

Saat itu aku berada di Disneyland , sangat sangat bahagia aku berlari kesana kesini bersama eomma appa aku sangat senang, aku dibeliin topeng topeng an , pedang yang aku suka, berfoto hikss..-"

"sudah sehun, kau tidak usah melanjutkan"

"tidak, aku akan cerita padamu. Aku berfoto bersama ke dua orang tuaku setelah hari mulai terasa malam aku dan orangtuaku akan ke hotel cukup dekat jadi kami berjalan . ramai dan itu membuatku takut kalau aku akan hilang tapi eomma appa disebelahku, entah aku yang bodoh atau terlalu tolol saat itu hikss…aku meminta mainan yang cukup atau sangat mahal untuk keluargaku , aku merajuk aku berlari meninggalkan mereka, disat sudah cukup jauh aku tau aku salah jadi aku berbalik menuju orangtuaku hikss, sungguh diluar dugaan ku . orang tuaku mencariku dan…mereka mereka si keparat itu, musuh bebuyutan appaku di perusahaan memata matai mereka , aku berlari dengan kaki kecilku mengikuti mereka yang terlalu cepat jalanan mulai sepi, sangat percuma berteriak

Mereka dan eomma appa ku memasuki sebuah hotel entahlah aku lupa itu sudah hampir 4 tahun yang lalu, aku juga ikut masuk tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, aku masuk kekamar itu

Aku aku..sshhh aku melihat orang tuaku diikat mereka disiksa , dan tololnya aku sok jagoan

Malah mendorong salah satu preman itu , aku sangat ingat saat eomma appaku meneriaku namaku untuk kabur tapi mana mungkin meninggalkan eomma appa yang aku cintai, lalu aku malah diam ditempatku saat salah satu preman itu menonjokku, masih ada bekasnya. Aku tersungkur kepalaku dihantam papan kayu darah terus menggucur dari kepalaku hhh aku pingsan saat itu saat teriakan eomma appa terdengar,saat aku tersadar aku langsung disuguhi pemandangan eomma appaku telanjang, miris. Ya itu hidupku padahal baru saja 1 jam lalu kami bersenang senang

Saaat menyakitkan saat eomma ku diperkosa , hiks.. aku melihat wajah eomma appa sangat tersiksa

Saat mereka selesai memprekosa eomma, mereka menikam tubuh eomma, mereka memotong kedua,… payudara eoma dengan eomma yang masih sadar. Sungguh disitu aku sangat berharap aku bangun dri mimpi aku sangat sedih selesai menyiksa eomma preman itu menikam wajah eomma darah muncrat ke wajah appa eomma aku dan penyiksa itu, ia menusuk nusuk mulut eomma hikss….

Penyiksa itu hanya tersenyum melihat wajah ku dan appa ku, lalu preman itu menusuk nusuk brutal appa , untuk ke 10 atau lebih kalinya darah muncrat ke wajah dan tubuhku

Aku takut, sedih,tertekan. Kedua orang tua yang kusayangi meninggal luhan, hikss…lalu penyiksa itu datang kearahku , hanya bau anyir,suara tertawa boss musuh appa, dan tangisan aku diruangan itu aku sangat hapal saat pisau tajam itu menikam perutku 3x aku sudah sangat sangat sangat sakit, dan andai saja penghuni hotel tidak mendengar teriakan dari kamar hotel mungkin aku sudah mati dan tidak bisa cerita seperti ini padamu , aku berhasil dirawat 2 tahun . aku butuh waktu sangat banyak sekali untuk meneghapus memori sangat buruk itu. Aku menjadi phobia saat orang tertawa, melihat orang memegang pisau, darah tentunya, dan aku akan phobia jika melihat atau mengunjungi Disneyland,jepang. Aku hanya takut dan untungnya sahabat ku kris ,appa nya teman baik appaku

Jadi dengan senang hati mereka menggangap ku seperti anaknya sendiri, dan disinilah aku. Appa eomma dan kris membantuku keluar dari masa lalu ku yang kelam, dan aku masih phobia darah dan pisau , dan itu membuatku hanya diam dalam sendiri, keheningan,dan aku hanya menerima keluarga kris, dan kris , dan tentunya kau. Aku tidak bisa mengundang yang lain masuk ke hidupku karena aku suka sendiri dan yah seperti itulah , menyedihkan " ucap sehun panjang dan lebuarrr

"jika kau ingin menangis menangis lah, aku juga kehilangan orang tuaku " ucap luhan

Dan sehun menangis dipelukan luhan dan luhan senantiasa menenangkan , benar sehun tertidur dan sungguh diluar dugaan luhan mencium kening sehun

"hey lu, dimana sehun?" ucap kris yang sedang bersama minseok

"dia di uks, masih pingsan kkk"

"kau mencintainya?" ucap xiumin

"tentu, masih ragu"

"yasudah, sehun memang aneh akhir2 ini dia mau menerima luhan kkk" ucap kris , tentu luhan tau apa penyebabnya namun ini rahasia kris luhan dan sehun

"mau menjenguknya?" ucap luhan

"sure"

'aku yang sakit sehun yang tidur kkk'

"YAAA BANGUN BODOHHH" teriak kris mendorong sehun dari kasur

"KRIS ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" ucap luhan sungguh doongsaeng kurang ajar

"hehe"

"sialan" umpat sehun menoyor krirs

"lu, lebih baik kita pergi aku ingin bertemu jongdae" ucap xiumin

"TIDAK!NEVER! kau saja, aku tidak ingin sendiri duduk manis menyaksikan kalian"

"taka pa lu?"

"TENTU!"

"byeee"

"sahabat macam apa, ah sehun kau sudah bangun?"

"aku lebih baik tidur lagi daripada bersama kris"

"yak!"teriak kris

"ah lu hyung, titip sehun ne?"

"hhh pasti tao" luhan memutar bola matanya

"hehe "

"sehun ah , ingin minum?"

"tidak" senyum sehun

"ingin ke kantin?"

"tidak" sehun tersenyum lagi

"terus kau ini mau apa sih?" luhan jengkel

"kau harus tidur bersamaku" ucap sehun menggendong luhan membaringkan nya dikasur dan sehun juga, dia sudah siap jeweran keras luhan

"YAK APAAN SIH LEPAS PELUKANMU"

"ayolah lu sebentar saja ya"

"heh baiklah"

Mereka pun tertidur dengan tangan sehun yang bertengger di pinggang luhan, dan luhan pun begitu

TBC

Buahhaha :3

Maaf lama update ^^ , oh iya review juga yaa ^^

Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang ff ku yang peterpan '_'

Sekian

GOMAWO ^_^


End file.
